


A Happy Dream

by princess_hime1311



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311
Summary: This is a dream of mine about X1 last night that I want to share.The members played games; it is hyung-line vs maknae-line.The losing team will have a punishment. ☺
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Happy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, so apollogize if there are other.

The boys are filming for their variety show, the theme for that day are games and the losing team will have a punishment. There is a girl MC, she will be the one to explain the games. She announced that they will be divided into 2 teams: the hyung line & the maknae line.  
  
The first game is a simple obstacle course. When they saw the set, the maknae line immediately started to complain.  
  
Dongpyo: Isn't unfair to us? Most of the hyungs are athletes.  
  
But the MC says, do not worry because there may be parts on the course that the maknaes has the advantage of. The MC then explains the course.  
  
First is tire obstacle. They have to run through couples of tires. The second is drinking a mystery drink. They have to choose among the 6 shot glasses and drink whatever it is in there. 5 glasses has only Cola in it while one has soy sauce (meaning one of them has to suffer 🤭). The third course is to pop a balloon. The fourth course is to eat a hanging cookie that is moving up and down, they can't use their hands. And the last is... to solve a math problem.  
  
When they heard the last course, Hangyul and Yohan immediately complained.  
  
Yohan & Hangyul: Boya~  
  
While Eunsang & Minhee started cheering and started jumping around while holding hands like kids celebrating 😊. But Dongpyo & Hyeongjun doesn't seem to be happy about it as well.  
  
Donpyo: I'm not really good at math though.  
Hyeongjun: Me too~   
  
The MC continues to explain since the hyungs lacks one person, one of them should repeat the course.  
  
Without even starting to discuss about it, Wooseok decided immediately, Seungyoun will do it, saying he's the smartest, and Seungyoun didn't complain.  
  
Then the members fall in line. First players are Yohan vs Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun keeps pouting because he doesn't want to compete with Yohan again, he thinks he will lose immediately (just like on the arm wrestling on PDX) while on the other hand Yohan just keeps on giggling while looking at the younger as he finds a whiny Hyeongjun super cute 😆.  
  
Then the game starts. Obviously, Yohan is on the leads, he was able to cross the tires within a second but then on the 2nd course, he is not lucky, as as soon as he drinks it, he started retching, he picked the soy sauce. The hyungs, despite being in the same team as him, started celebrating because this means that the remaining drinks are only Cola, they don't need to worry 😂. Since Yohan is still suffering from drinking the soy sauce, Hyeongjun was able to catch up, luckily he picked a Cola. Seeing that the younger was able to catch up, the hyungs started to panic.  
  
Wooseok: Yohan-ah, what are you doing?!  
  
Wooseok complained. After being called out Yohan recovered himself and started sprinting. He was able to catch up and surpass Hyeongjun (since Junnie had a hard time with the cookie). But then... the last course... 😅  
  
When the board was revealed with the math problem for Yohan to solve, he started panicking.  
  
Yohan: Ah... ah...  
  
The problem is addition with 3 digit numbers. Since Yohan is struggling, Hyeongjun was able to catch up again, and when his problem was revealed, he was able to answer after a few seconds, this shocked Yohan.  
  
Wooseok: Yah! Yohan!  
  
Hyeongjun runs back in line to pass to the second player which is Dongpyo. When Donpyo was already starting, Yohan was able to answer (finally!). He runs so fast that within seconds he's already at the line and passes to Seungwoo.  
  
Seungwoo was also very fast, he was able to surpass Dongpyo and reached the end with lightning speed. But the struggle comes in the last course again 😅.  
  
The leader starts using his hands to help him solve the problem but he is taking his time that he didn't notice Dongpyo was able to catch up in the end. Dongpyo kinda struggles to answer as well but he still was able to answer first before his hyung.  
  
Wooseok: Seungwoo hyung!  
  
But right after that, the leader was able to give the correct answer and runs immediately and caught up with the running Dongpyo. This gives the third players with an equal footing. Seungyoun vs Junho. The both surpass the course smoothly but since Seungyoun was faster he was able to give a gap for the hyungs.  
  
Then next is Wooseok vs Minhee. They were able to pass the courses without problems as well, it's just that, the hyungs are still leading.  
  
Then it's Hangyul vs Dohyon. Hangyul is also very fast, he made the gap wider, but the problem is... the last course again 😅. He first laugh at the problem but starts to panic as well, just like Yohan did. This makes Wooseok irritated again 😆.  
  
Wooseok: Yah, Hangyul-ah!  
  
Hangyul keeps giving wrong answers and his fear comes true when Dohyon was able to reach the last course as well. As soon as the board gave Dohyon his question, he immediately answered.  
  
Wooseok: Yah! LEE HANGYUL!  
  
Eunsang was able to start ahead and was already at the half of the course when Hangyul was able to answered correctly and pass to Seungyoun again.  
  
Seungyoun is very fast, he catches up with Eunsang, but Eunsang was able to answer immediately and run as fast as he can, but Seungyoun was also able to answer immediately. Everyone was in chaos as the two seems only seconds apart. They are cheering & calling for Eunsang and Seungyoun (Dohyon keeps on releasing dolphin screams) and then...  
  
Eunsang won. Thanks to the lead given by Dohyon (or due to Hangyul's lag 😅).  
  
The maknaes are all jumping in celebration, while Yohan & Hangyul were embracing each other in the corner, embarrassed of themselves.  
  
Wooseok then went in front of the camera and complained.  
  
Wooseok: What's the use of having athletes in this team!  
  
Everyone then laughs at his comment.   
  
The MC then declared that the maknaes won.  
  
The youngers are in the middle of celebrating when Wooseok interfered with a question.  
  
Wooseok: Wait a minute. Who drank the soy sauce on your team, how come I didn't saw anyone had a hard time drinking their drinks?  
  
The maknaes who was not able to catch what their hyung said, started getting confused.  
  
Hangyul: Ah~ is this what you mean when you said that they have an advantage on some of the obstacles.  
Yohan: Eyyy~ that's unfair.  
  
The hyungs started complaining while the maknaes are still confused as they weren't able to hear why the hyungs are complaining.  
  
The crew then said there is also a soy sauce in their drinks. The hyungs then ask the maknaes. The maknaes who were able to understand the situation already then started questioning the others. Then someone raised his hand.  
  
Junho: It's me. I drank the soy sauce.  
Wooseok: Eh! really? How come there is no reaction from you.  
Junho: I really didn't mind the taste, hehe. ☺  
  
After his awkward laugh, everyone started laughing as well, thinking that their Junho is really a weird kid.  
  
The second game was then announced, it's a charades relay. This game passes by fast with the hyungs as the winners because the maknaes played this game in chaos. They can only use pass twice and Minhee and Eunsang immediately used it as soon as it's their turn, which annoyed Dongpyo so much 😅.  
  
MC: Ok guys, it is now time for the last game... I know that you are all familiar with this game...  
Wooseok: Oh no, please don't let it be that.  
MC: Eunsang-ah?  
  
Eunsang gasps when he heard the MC called him. The members started clapping and laughing having the idea of what will be this game about.  
  
Hangyul: Priki, priki?  
MC: I guess you already know what it is... It's the whisper game!  
Dongpyo: Oh no.  
Wooseok: Oh, I'm glad Eunsang is not on my team this time.  
Eunsang: Wooseok hyung~  
  
The members continue to laugh at each other's jokes. Once they calmed down, the MC then started the game.  
  
(I can't remember the specific details or my dream just fast-forwarded.)  
  
In the end, the hyungs ended up as victors, because Eunsang never disappoints to be the black hole of this game... again 😅. He made the always calm Junho lose patience during the game.  
  
Wooseok: Junho-ah, you now know what hyung feels during that time.  
  
Since the hyungs ended up as the overall winners, the dongsaengs will be given the punishment. But the members don't know yet what is the punishment.  
  
MC: This punishment, will be entertaining if the hyung-line will be the one to do, while it will be so adorable if the maknae-line will do.  
Minhee: Is it aegyo, aegyo?  
MC: Is aegyo a punishment for you?  
  
Minhee immediately answered a Yes which earned him a burst of laughter from all.  
  
MC: Hmm... Maybe you can consider it, part of it.  
Dohyon: Oh no.  
MC: The punishment will be... TO DRESS UP AND DANCE AS GIRLS.  
  
As soon as they heard it, Minhee, Dongpyo, Eunsang and Junho fell on their knees while shouting "Andwe!", Hyeongjun didn't react as big as the others, but he is pouting. When Wooseok saw this he immediately hugs the younger while laughing. Dohyon, of course, made a dolphin scream again.  
  
The hyungs are laughing hard at the dongsaengs, they started jumping around celebrating that they wouldn't do the punishment. But when they saw the maknaes glaring at them (especially Dongpyo) they calmed themselves and started comforting them saying, it's alright since they will be cute and adorable.  
  
Dongpyo: Really? Then you want to take our place?  
Hangyul: No thanks!  
  
The MC then further discuss the details of the punishment.  
  
MC: Guys, it will be a full transformation ok? With wigs, makeup, and costume. And you will do this at your upcoming fan meeting.  
Maknae-line: Andwe!  
  
(Fast forward to the fan meeting)  
  
Seungyoun: Ok guys, remember the game we did last time, you watched it right?  
One It: Yeah!  
Seungyoun: And you remember what is their punishment right?  
One It: YEAH!  
Seungyoun: That time has come every one, on this stage you will see our adorable dongsaengs transforming into beautiful girls.  
  
After hearing this One It goes crazy, cheering at the top of their lungs.  
  
Wooseok: Waah~ In all honestly we didn't see their transformation yet, so I'm excited too.  
Seungyoun: Since all of us are excited to see, let's not delay this anymore. We will call them one by one for you guys to see each of their transformations. First up... Eunsang-ah~  
  
Once Eunsang was called, a redhead girl emerges on stage. Seungwoo and Hangyul fell on their knees while laughing. The other three can't stop laughing as well.  
  
Eunsang is beautiful but that red long wig gave it off. His overacting didn't help as well. He tried to look seductive by biting his lips, but he only earned more laughter from his hyungs and One It.  
  
After calming themselves Seungyoun proceeded in calling the next one. It is Dohyon. Everyone started saying wows and even commenting "kawaii~" as the maknae looks like a Japanese highschool girl. The mid-length straight brown wig looks natural on Dohyon so it complements him. The maknae was shy but still gives small gestures like peace sign and finger hearts.  
  
Then next up is Dongpyo. Like the maknae, he also earns wow and compliments of being cute. Dongpyo looks like a cute and young idol female in his long curly black hair.  
  
Hangyul: Dongpyo-ah, you can be a member of IZ*ONE now.  
  
This comment earned Hangyul a glare from the younger, but laughter from everyone. And out of nowhere...  
  
Seungwoo: Ttal (daughter)?  
  
This earned another laughter from everyone.  
  
Dongpyo: Aah~ Seungwoo hyung not you too~  
Yohan: Oho~ what hyung, call us oppa.  
  
Dongpyo then started sulking, but to cheer him up Seungyoun said to give aegyo to One It which the younger didn't hesitate to give.  
  
Then the next one was called. It's Junho. When Junho emerge, all of the people gasp. He is very beautiful. But then when he started walking, people started laughing. His appearance is so much of a girl but the way he walks looks so manly that is why he appears to be comical.   
  
Wooseok: Umm, let's just stay focus on his face, everyone.  
  
Then the next one was called. Minhee appeared with his back but once he turned, the hyungs all fell on their knees laughing out loud. One It also goes crazy while laughing. Minhee is sporting a long platinum blonde hair, the wig looks so unnatural to him, that's why he appears to be funny, added to the fact his manly gestures. He looks like delinquent, to be honest.  
  
After some time, after calming themselves. Seungyoun proceeded after wiping his tears from so much laughter.  
  
Seungyoun: Ok, the last but not the least. Uri-Hyeongjunnie.  
  
When Hyeongjun emerges all of the people gasp and become silent for a moment. The hyungs and One It left speechless. Hyeongjun's beauty as a girl is no joke. The hyungs can't stop complimenting how pretty and cute he is. That short wavy hair looks adorable on him.  
  
Wooseok: Wow, Hyeungjun-ah chincha kyeopta! Wah~ Manager hyung, where's my phone I need to take pictures.  
Hangyul: Yah, Yohan-ah close your mouth.  
Yohan: Wah~ chincha yeppuda.  
Seungyoun: Hyeongjunnie kyeopta.  
Seungwoo: Kyeopta.  
  
The hyungs can't stop complimenting the younger and if it weren't enough they went closer to look at him. Wooseok who was able to get his phone already asked the others to go away from Hyeongjun as he will take pictures. After taking pictures of Hyeongjun, he started taking selcas with him, much to the envy of other hyungs.  
  
Yohan: Manager hyung, I need my phone too!  
Hangyul: Mine too!  
Minhee: What discrimination is this?! How come the reaction from us is so much different? Take pictures of us too!  
  
Minhee's complaint earned laughter from everyone. Wooseok nonetheless complied and took pictures of the others too.  
  
When the members calmed down after taking pictures here and there. It is now time for the maknae-line to dance. And the song is... of course Ippeo Ippeo.  
  
The performance started off to be cute and adorable but towards the latter part, Minhee and Eunsang started getting wild by lifting their legs higher than necessary which made their shorts under their skirts visible. Hyungs who are watching at the side starts calling out to the two, but this didn't stop them and instead made Junho and Dohyon followed suit.  
  
After the performance, Seungwoo and Wooseok were quick to scold the problematic kids. This made One It laugh so much.  
  
While everyone is busy, Yohan is still fascinated with Hyeongjun, he keeps touching his face and when the younger smiled at him, he hugs him. No one from the members notices as they are both in the corner of the line, not until One It started cheering and pointed at the two.  
  
Wooseok: Boya~ Yohan why are you keeping Hyeongjun to your self!  
  
Wooseok then went to them and snatched Hyeongjun from the other to hug him for himself.  
  
Minhee: Boya~ hug us too!  
  
Seungyoun who is beside Minhee hugs the younger. Dongpyo then runs towards Seungwoo and hugs him too.  
  
Dohyon: Nado~ nado~ (me too)  
Seungyoun: Why don't we just all hug together.  
  
Then the members gather together and hug all together while shouting...  
  
X1: X1 saranghae, One It saranghae!  
  
The End...

**Author's Note:**

> This a dream of mine that I hope will become reality in the future.
> 
> Thank you very much for your support.
> 
> Twitter: princessoneit11


End file.
